gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blame It (On the Alcohol)
Blame It is a song originally sung by Jamie Foxx (ft. T-Pain) in Foxx's third studio album Intuition. It was sung by the New Directions in the episode Blame it on the Alcohol for McKinley High School's Alcohol Awareness Week. They performed in the school's auditorium. The whole group was still drunk from Artie's bloody marys and/or hungover from Rachel Berry's party two nights before the performance. Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez take the lead vocals. Lyrics Artie: Blame it on the goose, Got you feeling loose. Blame it on the 'tron, Got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie: Eh, she say she usually don't But I know that she front Cause shawty know what she want But she don't wanna seem like she's easy. Puck: I ain't saying what you won't do But you know we probably gonna do What you been feelin' deep insi-i-ide Don't li-i-i.e. now Mercedes with New Directions (Whispering): Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can Mercedes: See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: ooh) Just one more round and you're down, I know it (Santana: ooh yeah, yeah) Artie with New Directions (Whispering): Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Artie: Fine you was before my buzz set in Mercedes: My buzz set in Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the goose, Got you feeling loose. Blame it on the 'tron, Got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Blame it on the blue top, (hey) Got you feeling dizzy. (hey) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie: Ooh see She spilled some drink on me (on me) And now I'm knowing she's tipsy (tipsy) She put her body on me And she keep staring me right in my eyes No telling what I'm gonna do (gonna do) Baby I would rather show you (show you) What you been missing in your li-i-i-ife when I get insi-i-i-ide. Mercedes with New Directions (Whispering): Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in (Finn: Gonna let sink in) Here for the weekend Thinking (Finn: 'Thinking) We can '('''Finn: We can) '''Mercedes: See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: oh) Just one more round and you're down I know it (Santana: oooh) yeah Artie with New Directions (Whispering): Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Artie: Fine you was before my buzz set in Mercedes: My buzz set i Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the goose, (Mercedes: blame it on the goose) Got you feeling loose. Blame it on the 'tron, Got you in the zone. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Blame it on the blue top, (Mercedes: yeah) Got you feeling dizzy. (hey) (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie and Mercedes: Now to the ballas poppin' bottles With their henny in their cups Screaming money ain't a thing If you ain't throw it up Artie: In the sky Mercedes: In the sky Artie: And hold your drinks up high Mercedes: Up high Puck and Santana: To my independent mamas Who can buy their own bottles If you looking like a model When them broke fellas holla Artie: Tell them bye Mercedes: Buh-bye Artie: Hold your drinks up high Mercedes: High Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the goose, Got you feeling loose. Blame it on the 'tron, Got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the blue top, (hey) Got you feeling dizzy. (hey) Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Photos Alcohol1.png Alcohol10.png Alcohol11.png Alcohol12.png Alcohol13.png Alcohol14.png Alcohol15.png Alcohol2.png Alcohol3.png Alcohol4.png Alcohol5.png Alcohol6.png Alcohol7.png Alcohol8.png Alcohol9.png Mike blameit1.jpg Mike blameit2.jpg Mike blameit3.jpg Mike blameit4.jpg Mike blameit5.jpg Blame It Alcohol Glee.jpg 0R7ww9OU12k-_-glee-blame-it-on-the-alcohol-music-video.jpg Blame_It_Alcohol_Glee.jpg blameitglee.jpg glee214_433.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right|Blame It On the Alcohol (Extended Version) Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Glee: The Music, Dance Party